Simple Happiness
by Wisteria.Sinensis
Summary: I hated him. But she’s going to marry him. So I have no choice but to welcome him as my brother-in-law, but he wouldn’t mind a few pranks, right?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did I'll make Tsubasa stoop down and kiss my foot. –inserts evil laugh- I hope Misaki wouldn't mind at all though.

**Summary:** I hated him. But she's going to marry him. So I have no choice but to welcome him as my brother-in-law, but he wouldn't mind a few pranks, right?

**Dedicated to:** Night's Warrior (Thanks for being such a great friend.)

**Inspired by: **My elder cousin's wedding.

_;_

**Simple Happiness  
**_written by: Wisteria . Sinensis_

_;_

The light reflected from the stain glass windows shone down in the hall as the guests entered the church and sat on the pews. The flower girls were giggling happily while the bride's maids were chatting loudly. It was 'perfect' – _very_ perfect indeed.

"Have you seen Youichi?" Mother asked to another woman. Even from here I could see the person shaking her head, I gave out a chuckle.

"Mou," She muttered. "Where would that child go? The ceremony is already starting." She gave out a sigh with this. Her brown dress complimented her glossy honey hair which was tied in a bun.

"I think I know where he is." A tall man said. He has a hair dark as the night, his skin slightly tanned and his eyes were bloody red.

I gave out a gulped and thought of ways how to escape for he walked towards my location quickly. He slowly pulled the table cloth up and gave out a smirk – that _annoying_ smirk.

There, his knee half-bent; he wore a white tuxedo with a red flower, which compliments his eyes, attached on his left pocket. "Hey brat," He said softly with a wide devilish smile on his face. "The ceremony is starting. Remember to keep your promise."

I clenched my fists in annoyance. _I hate him._

**Flashback**

"You-kun, I heard your big sister is going to get married," Stated Miyu with a huge smile carved on her face. "That's so cool. I've always wanted to wear a wedding gown."

I quickly rose from my spot and yelled, "Not cool at all! She's going to marry a big meanie! He always makes my big sis shed tears!"

I felt tears swelling up in my eyes as I told her this. "He has his own house yet he always eats at our home. And he always takes my sis to god-knows-where and brings her back late!"

I saw her rolling her eyes at me as she continued playing the sand on the sandbox. My sis is being tricked by that guy and it's up to me to save her from his clutches. _Yes, only I can save her._

Later that night,

He's here again, watching television with big sis in the living room. I run towards them and sat between them. I glanced at him and saw how much he is annoyed with me, I felt happiness and I stick my tongue out at him.

I saw him grinding his teeth and I took this opportunity to bite his arms. "Ouch!" He cried as he kept shaking his hand away from me.

"You-chan," Big sis cried. "Let go!"

But I didn't, I kept my teeth firmly on his arms.

From the other side of the room, dad and mom were laughing softly. "Looks like You-chan, loves his future big brother huh?" said Dad as he watched the three of us.

"No matter how you look at it, that's not what it looks like." Natsume said, still jerking his hand away.

It's really fun to see his pained and annoyed face while doing this. After a few minutes, I decided to let go, he chased me but I went beside my big sis.

"Ne, You-chan apologize to Natsume right now." Big sis pleaded as she patted my back. I turned to him and saw his triumphant face. He's so arrogant, I told to myself mentally.

"Sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!" I cried out loud with a dull voice.

I don't like him and I guess I'll never will. I can't even believe that he's gonna be big sis' husband and my brother in the future. There are five things that I hate most about him: First, he has a face of a playboy; second his eyes have a mysterious and frightening aura; third, his hair is always messy as if he isn't taking a bath at all; fourth, he looks so old fashioned and lastly, he tries to separate me and big sis.

Mikan-oneesan kept watching the news as I sat on her lap. I wrapped my arms around her as I closed my eyes.

"Hey brat," He called, making my ears twitch a bit. "You're hugging her too much, let go!" He stood from his spot and grabbed my foot and kept on pulling it.

I held tightly on big sis' skirt and never let go of it.

"Hey guys, stop that!" She cried as she held on to my tiny arms.

After an hour or so, that guy finally left. I jumped up and down in joy as I watched him leave the house.

"Time for bed Youichi." Mother said as she escorted me to big sis' room. Our house is not very large at all so I was placed in big sis' room considering hers was the largest room plus I'm still young (they say so) to have my own room.

Inside, big sis was preparing the bed. I run towards her and hugged her leg tightly. "What is it?" She asked as she looked at me warmly.

I closed my eyes firmly and tried to remember this feeling because someday I might never feel this ever again. She's going somewhere far away and I can't come to her anymore once that happens.

She lifted me up and put me on the bed. With this, mom gave out a smile and left the room. "You-chan, what do you think of Natsume?"

I gave out a pout. "I don't like him."

She chuckled at my reaction but I'm serious. I'm never gonna give her to the likes of him, only Tom Cruise or perhaps Brad Pitt or even me is rightful for her.

"Ne, I would like you to congratulate me before I get married." She said softly as she laid herself down on the bed. I crawled to her side and lie on the bed too. I looked at her as she kept staring at me with a warm look.

The word congratulations echoed through my mind as I listened to her.

I turned to the other side and pretended to sleep to avoid the conversation.

…

I heard the birds chirping outside and felt a bright light shone down on my face. It was morning and sis is gone for work, she's working as a manager of a certain company. I went downstairs and saw mom cooking some eggs.

The sound of the oil sizzling somehow puts me in ease and calms me down. I closed my eyes gently and thought of big sis.

"Morning Youichi." Mom greeted as I took a seat on one of the wooden chairs in the dining room. She served me some fried eggs and some milk. She sat beside me and watched me eat.

"Mom, I don't like that guy at all." I said after taking a sip on the glass.

"But your sister loves him and Natsume likes her too. Just let your sis be happy, okay?" She said.

I banged my spoon on my plate and said, "Happy? Sis is happy? She was crying madly once because of him! I've never seen big sis cry that much! He's a mean guy mom!"

Mom chuckled softly and replied, "Oh, Youichi that doesn't mean that Natsume is a bad man. It is little men know of women; their smiles and their tears alike are seldom what they seem."

I tilted my head at her. I didn't understand what she meant by that. "Huh?"

Mom patted my head. "Don't worry," She said. "Your sis is happy."

"How?" I stated firmly.

"You-chan, you can sometimes be an 'immature know-it-all'," She said as she gave out a giggle. "You should try falling in love seriously then you'll feel the same way." I didn't reply back, Mom can be such a pain in the butt sometimes.

That guy is a devil. And I'm not going to be tricked by him.

Afternoon, the same day, mom and dad wasn't home since they went to work but big sis arrived with _him_.

"Hey Youichi I brought something for you," He said as he gave me a box of newly-brought toy. "It's a rare edition of the super heroes you've been collecting."

He pushed the box at me but I rejected it fiercely. As if I'll be fooled by his demonic tricks, I'm not that dumb you know. I threw the box away and gave out a pout.

"You-chan, that is bad and mean. Apologize to Natsume right now; you're wrong on this matter." Sis said as she saw the whole thing. I kept quiet and didn't reply.

"Now, now Mikan," said Natsume. "Forgive the little chap."

"No won't do. He's very spoiled and he's needed to be scolded." She replied.

_She's always on his side… always…_

I run upstairs and went to mom's room; I locked myself in and told myself that I won't say sorry or anything. I'm always wrong and they're always right, why is it like that? I was only doing this for her yet I…. I…

Tears started to flow down from my eyes down to my cheeks. My eyes felt like a broken tap unable to stop. I'm barely hanging on in this dreadful situation; the devil has captured and tainted her already.

It's finally evening and their wedding day is approaching. He'll take sis for sure, they'll have kids then I'll be all alone. The thought echoed in my mind as it stung my heart.

-

Their wedding is a few days from now, everybody seem to be busy. Mom is busy preparing everything for the reception such as the location and the food. Sis on the other hand is busy with the invitations, clothes, flowers and everything else while Father and that _scoundrel_ is busy doing nothing all day long.

I gave out a sigh. Will big sis be all right with this kind of man? I gave out a sigh once more.

Mom, dad and sis aren't home today which means I'm stuck with Mr. Asshole. Mom often warned me because of my language but I don't give a shit at all. Ooops, now I'm becoming more like him.

I rested all day long in big sis' room since it's quite hot in mom's room during this time of the day. I saw her white wedding gown and her diamond ring. It was really pretty to look at. I reached out my hand and touched the gown and it felt very soft like a cloud. I'm sure sis will look like an angel if she wears this but on her side will be a devil.

I clenched my fists in anger. But my thoughts were cut off when I heard a sound of clothes torn apart. I looked at the gown and there was a huge hole in it, I felt afraid as I stared at the clothing. Tears started to appear in my eyes.

"Oi, brat," He called from the door. "What are you doing there?"

He walked towards me and saw the ripped clothing. His eyes were wide open as he stared at the clothing. "You…"

I kneel in front of him and I beg with tears flowing, "Please don't tell sis. Please help me do something about this. Please!"

He cupped his chin for a minute and stared at me for a while. "Fine, as long as you do this…" He went closer to me and whispered something at my ear. My eyes were wide opened and asked, "H-How did you know that?"

A smirk appeared on his face and replied, "Your sis told me." He eyes were fixed on mine, I don't want to deal with him but I have no other choice.

"If I-I do that, will you help m-me?" I asked, stuttering a bit. I rub the tears off as I stared at him.

He nodded at me.

"Fine." I muttered.

He immediately called a professional seamstress and asked her to fix the gown up. He also told her that the rip shouldn't be seen at all. For a moment, I felt safe as I stared at his broad shoulders. If I had the same body as him, would big sis forget about him and perhaps marry me as well?

**End of Flashback**

"Your sister is behind that door," He said as he pointed his index finger at the wooden door in the corner. "Your sister wanted to hear those words from your mouth." Both of us slowly walked towards the door; I felt my heart thumping madly as we stood outside.

He knocked three times.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from the room. Even though I didn't see that person, I knew it was big sis. Her sweet angelic voice tickles my tear whenever I hear it.

"It's me Mrs. Hyuuga." Natsume said playfully with a smirk carved on his face.

The door opened, revealing big sis in her wedding gown. Her brown silky hair was tied up in a bun with flowers pinned on it. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at her future husband.

"What is it?" She asked. "You should be in the hall, getting ready, you know." She crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"Well, your little brother pleaded and almost knelt in the floor, asking me to let him see you." He replied with a devilish grin.

_That evil fiend. I didn't kneel in front of him; he's a big fat liar._

"What is it You-chan?" She asked, as she fixed her gaze at me.

"Big sis," I stated as I clenched my fists in embarrassment. "Always remember that a successful marriage can be achieved by two things: finding the right person in your life and being the right person for that someone."

She stared at me with a surprise look etched on her face. "You-chan…"

"C-Congratulations." I muttered.

Then I heard some soft sobbing coming out of her. "N-Neesan?"

She was crying, her tears ruined her nicely-done make up and it really made me guilty. "Sis, why are you crying? Did I did something wrong? Please don't… cry…" Then she hugged me tightly and without me realizing it, I was also crying. Our tears mixed with one another. Then I realize that she wasn't crying out of sadness but due to happiness.

This was the first time I've ever cried out of happiness. I didn't care the fact that her future husband was watching us. For me, it was just big sis and me under the limelight. I should have been more thankful that I was born as being her little brother. _I love you Sis, I love you._

…

She entered the aisle gracefully; everyone's eyes were fixed at her petite structure. The veil covered her entire face but I knew that she was happy and nervous at the same time. How did I know? Tch, a brother's intuition of course.

I sat down on the front pew beside Mom and Dad. Both of them were looking at big sis and her husband, I heard Dad's muffled sniffing, looks like he can be sentimental too, aye?

Then they exchanged their vows and kissed. With that, everyone clapped their hands and threw flower petals in the air. Everybody greeted them with smiles and happy wishes. I run towards the church's entrance and waited for them.

As soon as they arrived in the arch, she stopped and stared at me.

I gave out a smile and mouthed, "Good luck."

She gave out a smile as well and waved her hand a bit at me. Both of them entered a red car and drove off.

"Looks like we're finally alone, huh?" He said softly at her.

She gave out a giggle and smiled happily at him.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered softly at her.

…

"Darling, have you seen You-chan?"

"I'm afraid not," He replied. "I think he's with Mikan."

…

"As long as I'm here, definitely NOT." I said as I turned my head at them. I was sitting in the front seat while they're on the back. Both of them looked surprised as soon as they saw me.

"Y-You-chan, how did you g-get in here?" Big sis asked.

I turned my head in front and didn't bother to reply. Without even looking, I felt some dangerous aura omitting out of him. I gave out a soft chuckle, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at the reception hall. Everyone was there, waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they step down on the ground, everyone cheered and shout for joy. Mostly, everyone in here was their friends back in High School.

I left my seat and went with them inside. In the hallway, Mom and Dad were waiting for us.

"I told you, You-chan was with them, you didn't have to worry." Dad said.

"Whatever." Mom replied back.

We entered a room filled with tables of food and drink. Music filled the air and everyone was chatting happily.

I run towards the bride and groom's table and flashed out a smirk.

Both the bride and the groom walked towards the table and as soon as the groom sat down on his chair, a loud sound was heard. Everyone kept quiet as they stared at him with wary eyes.

He turned his head at the chair and saw a water balloon all busted up. Water was dripping on his seat and with that, he glanced at me.

I don't even know how he knew it was me but I did nothing but acted as an innocent person. I gave out a soft whistle but I think that made him even more suspicious of me.

_I hated him. But she's going to marry him. So I have no choice but to welcome him as my brother-in-law, but he wouldn't mind a few pranks, right? _I gave out a triumphant smirk. He glared. I laughed.

_You've just entered my territory._

**The End**

Thanks once again to Night's Warrior for being a good friend. Review please. ;]


End file.
